


That Won’t Last, He’s Gay and She’s an Alien

by notverystraight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith and Acxa are half-siblings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Acxa (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 07, Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, Sparring, Swearing, Teasing, idk - Freeform, not for long though, teeny bit of angst at some point, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverystraight/pseuds/notverystraight
Summary: Lance didn’t know what he’d expected to see when he came onto the Garrison’s training deck, but it definitely wasn’t this.Keith was panting with exertion, pinning someone to the ground with the edge of his training sword just brushing their neck. And by someone, Lance meant Acxa, one of Lotor’s old half-Galra generals.Or, Lance walks in on Keith and Acxa sparring. He has not-so-mixed feelings about it.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 347





	That Won’t Last, He’s Gay and She’s an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there aren’t nearly enough fics about Lance being jealous of Acxa, so I took it upon myself to write one. This could be better, but I really can't be bothered to edit it right now lmao. Enjoy :)

Lance didn’t know what he’d expected to see when he came onto the Garrison’s training deck, but it definitely wasn’t this. 

It was fairly early in the morning, and Lance hadn’t been able to sleep very well, so he’d decided to get up early and wander around to see if anyone was about. When he’d noticed the clash of weapons coming from the training deck, he’d went in to see who it was.

What he hadn’t prepared himself to see was Keith, panting with exertion, pinning someone to the ground with the edge of his training sword just brushing their neck. And by someone, Lance meant Acxa, one of Lotor’s old half-Galra generals. 

The sight brought bile to Lance’s throat, and he automatically recoiled slightly. Keith’s knee was pressed into the middle of Acxa’s chest, his other arm pinning her wrists to the floor with her own sparring sword, the flat of the blade across her wrists and Keith’s hand pressing down in the middle. Their faces were inches apart.

They hadn’t noticed Lance yet, who was standing frozen in the doorway. Something unpleasant was churning in his stomach, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

It was so jarring, he almost pinched himself to check if he was actually awake. Not two days ago, Keith had had Lance in almost exactly the same position – pinning him to the training deck floor, breath tickling each other’s lips, cheeks flushed, skin burning where they touched. Lance had been _so sure_ that they’d had some kind of moment, a meaningful gaze, touch lingering longer than necessary. 

Then, it had been over, Keith withdrawing and standing, offering a hand to help him up and a small smile.

Yet, here Keith was, on the exact same training deck, with _Acxa_ of all people. Lance had known from the moment he saw her that she was bad news, if her lingering gaze on Keith’s profile had been anything to go by. And this? This pretty much confirmed his suspicions 100%. 

See, Keith and Lance were at a weird point in their relationship. They weren’t quite dating yet, but they weren’t exactly _not_ dating, either. It wasn’t uncommon for them to find themselves in Lance’s room in the evenings, cuddled up together on his bed. Sometimes they’d be watching a movie together, or doing their own things on their phones, or even just talking – about anything and everything, from sharing their deepest fears to making fun of each other’s music taste. They hadn’t discussed labels just yet, but it was clear from their soft touches and warm gazes that they were headed towards it. 

And Lance _liked_ where they were headed. He certainly didn’t need someone like Acxa walking in and messing it all up.

Acxa was speaking into the space between the two, “Your fighting style is… not like anything I’ve ever seen,” she commented. Her voice was low, quiet, and seemed strangely intimate in their proximity. Lance had the sudden simultaneous urges to bring out his own sword and slice apart every point of contact between the two, or to turn tail and march straight out of the room. 

Still oblivious to their audience, Keith finally moved away from her and stood, shaking his hair from his face. Lance let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“I never exactly had a teacher,” Keith was replying as Acxa sat up, “I kinda had to pick things up myself. It works, though.” 

To Lance’s dismay, Keith then held out a hand to Acxa, offering to help her up. She seemed to regard the presented hand a little warily for a second.

_Don’t you fucking dare_ , Lance found himself thinking. 

She reached out and took his hand. 

_Oh, hell no_. Lance’s fists clenched involuntarily. Acxa’s hand, pale blue skin, strong and calloused, gripped Keith’s tightly as she pulled herself up. Lance could still feel that same palm against his own instead of Acxa’s, with the exact same grip, but softer, with a gentle voice checking that he was alright

And when the two lingered for a fraction of a moment, hands still clasped and eyes meeting, Lance decided that was the last straw.

Stepping out of the doorway, he gave them a wave, bringing their attention to him. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he called. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to seem casual as he came towards them, although his eyes flicked down to their hands where they were releasing their grip on each other.

When Keith saw him approaching, a genuine smile spread across his face. Lance felt a thrill of satisfaction. Keith never looked so happy to see _Acxa_. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith greeted him. “What brings you here so early? It’s not like you to miss out on your beauty sleep.”

Lance grinned. “I can wake up early when I want to, samurai.” Lance deliberately used the nickname he knew Keith liked best, and resisted shooting Acxa a smug look when Keith perked up. “Besides, not all of us wake up at the crack of dawn to _train_ ,” he added pointedly.

“ _Some of us_ like to keep in shape, sharpshooter,” Keith shot back, grinning. 

Lance only rolled his eyes. “You already train all the time, how much more in shape can you get?” he said. Then, he caught sight of Acxa regarding them curiously over Keith’s shoulder. 

Lance let his playful expression fall a little into something more serious. 

“Did you have trouble sleeping last night?” he asked gently. He stepped closer to Keith, conscious of Acxa’s eyes on the two of them as he placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. Pulling him closer, he used his other hand to tilt Keith’s face, checking for dark circles under his eyes. 

Their faces were closer than Keith and Acxa’s had been a minute ago. Lance felt Keith’s breath hitch, and saw his eyes flick unmistakably to Lance’s lips for a fraction of a second. 

Holding back a triumphant grin, Lance pulled away, and Keith stuttered out, “Uh, I – well, yeah, a little.”

Lance offered the other boy an encouraging smile. “I’ve told you, you can always come to me, Keith.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Acxa shifting on her feet awkwardly, and his smile widened.

“I was actually gonna go grab something to eat,” Lance said. He inclined his head to Keith. “Wanna come with?”

Keith blinked, then smiled, “Yeah, sure,” he agreed. He seemed to remember that Acxa was still there. “Uh, is that alright with you?”

“Actually, I’ll join you,” she replied to Lance’s horror. “I’d like something to eat, too. You two go on ahead, I’ll put this stuff away and join you in a tick.” She gestured to the sparring swords.

Lance held back a retort about exactly where she could stick those swords. Instead, he took Keith’s hand under the guise of towing him along, and hoped the sweet smile he shot Acxa didn’t look to fake. “Sure! Thanks, Acxa!”

Then he dragged a slightly bemused Keith out of the room with him. 

Once in the hallway, Keith fell into step beside him, and Lance let his grip linger a little before reluctantly letting go of Keith’s hand. 

Lance noticed the furrow of the other boy’s brows. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing, it’s just…” Keith paused. “Do you notice anything about Acxa?”

Lance’s heart dropped to his belly. “Acxa? What do you mean? Why do you want to talk about _her_?” Lance hadn’t meant to speak so harshly, but it just kind of came out that way.

Keith glanced at him, confused. “What? I was just asking. Don’t you think… there’s something about her?”

Lance felt a twinge of annoyance. Trying to hold in his scowl, he muttered, “When did you start _noticing_ so much about girls like her?”

They had reached the kitchen by now, and Lance marched up to the door and swiped his ID with a little more force than necessary. 

Keith blinked, then seemed to let out a huff of incredulous laughter. “Wait, Lance – Are you –”

“Hello.” Acxa’s voice suddenly said. 

Lance almost jumped out of his skin, barely managing to hold back a less than manly shriek. “Shit, Acxa, warn a guy before you sneak up on him like that!”

“I used the customary Earth greeting, correct?” she said. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. “And Keith here was barely phased. I would be led to believe that you are just easily caught off guard, Blue Paladin.”

There was way too much there for Lance to unpack. Lance narrowed his eyes at her, and opened his mouth to say something back when Keith stepped in, putting his arm around Lance’s waist and steering him into the kitchen.

“Let’s go eat,” Keith said, and Lance agreed. Food was probably just what he needed to distract himself from the urge to challenge Acxa to a duel to the death. 

They grabbed some food and sat at a table together. Lance placed himself beside Keith, and Acxa sat opposite them both. Keith ate a bowl of cereal, Lance had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Acxa was eating some kind of protein bar thing.

“So, Acxa,” Lance tried, because his mamá raised her boy with some manners. “What are your plans moving forward? You gonna, like, join the Blade of Marmora or something?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Acxa answered. “Why?”

“I mean, you can’t just hang around here doing nothing forever,” Lance commented, and okay, maybe he was still mad. 

Keith shot him a warning look, but Acxa didn’t seem to be bothered. 

“Well,” she said, “Now that you mention it, the Blade may be a good place to start. I… I’ve been trying to figure out my origins, as it were. The only thing I know currently is that I’m part Galra. Other than that…” She trailed off. 

Lance frowned. That probably meant Acxa hadn’t known her parents. Which meant…

Lance glanced at Keith, who was looking at Acxa with a weird look in his eyes. 

“I was in your position a while ago,” Keith told her. “And when I joined the Blade, I wasn’t sure if I’d find anything. But I did.” He smiled softly. “Whatever you’re looking for, you’ll find it. I know you will.” 

Acxa blinked, and regarded him for a moment, then smiled back. “I appreciate it, Keith.”

Lance looked back and forth between the two, then frowned, staring down at his food. He felt, weirdly, as if he were intruding on something. He poked at his sandwich, not feeling too hungry anymore. 

Then, suddenly, Lance felt a soft touch against his hand under the table, and glanced down to see that Keith had reached out to him, and was brushing his fingers against Lance’s in question. 

And just like that, warmth spilled into Lance’s chest, and he fought against the giddy smile that threatened to take over his expression. He turned over his hand and laced his fingers with Keith’s.

Glancing up, Lance found Keith regarding him fondly, the corner of his mouth quirked up almost absently, and Lance felt stupid and slightly embarrassed for ever thinking that Keith could feel something for Acxa. When had he ever looked at anyone else like that?

Even so, Lance couldn’t have hidden his proud grin if he tried. 

When they finally left the kitchens, Keith glanced at Acxa to make sure she wasn’t paying attention, then grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him into a sheltered corridor. 

Lance was about to question him, but Keith pushed him up against the wall and put a hand over his mouth. Lance felt his cheeks warm. Keith’s leg was slotted between his, other hand pressing his hip to the wall, and strands of his hair brushed Lance’s face. 

Acxa’s footsteps paused for a second, as if she were glancing around, then they resumed, fading away down the hallway. 

Carefully, Keith removed his hand from Lance’s mouth, and put his arm against the wall beside his head. Their proximity made the air seem heavy, hotter, and Lance felt like he was burning wherever Keith touched him. The warmth of his breath tickled Lance’s lips, and suddenly Lance couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy’s mouth. 

“Keith?” he whispered, watching as the other boy’s eyes grew intense, gaze dark and half-lidded. 

Then, like a dam breaking, Keith surged forward and his lips were on Lance’s. 

Lance let out a small sound, kissing back immediately. Their lips slotted together wonderfully, and Keith wasted no time deepening the kiss, dipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth and letting his teeth scrape his lower lip lightly. 

He pressed his body closer, thoroughly pinning Lance to the wall, and Lance felt light headed, his knees weak, grasping at Keith’s shirt and hair. 

Then, as quickly as it had started, Keith was pulling away, leaving Lance to chase the taste of his lips with a tiny, embarrassing whine.

Keith took a second to just look at him, dark eyes roaming over Lance’s face. Lance imagined what he must look like right now, pupils blown wide and mouth bitten red. His fingers were still tangled in Keith’s hair. 

After a moment, Keith’s lips quirked up at the corner in a smirk, and he leaned forward, bringing his lips close to Lance’s ear, so close that his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. Lance shuddered involuntarily. 

He muttered, barely disguising the amusement in his voice, “You think I should try that with Acxa too, and see who’s better?”

And Lance was shoving Keith away with a groan, the other boy dissolving into laughter. 

“Keith!” he accused, trying to hide his blush with a scowl.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith said between chuckles, “I just– I can’t _believe_ you were jealous of _Acxa_!”

“Okay, it’s really _not_ that funny,” Lance pouted, “And you guys were literally on top of each other on the training deck, what was I supposed to think?!” 

“Lance,” Keith looked up and met his eyes. “I’m _gay_.”

Lance opened his mouth, then closed it again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. 

“… Shut up, Keith.”

Keith only laughed harder.

Watching the other boy throw his head back, and seeing his entire face light up with mirth, violet eyes dancing in the dim lighting, dark hair still slightly disheveled from Lance grasping at it, Lance couldn’t help but smile too.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, Mullet,” Lance said, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders and dragging him back out into the main hallway. Keith leaned into him, still grinning, and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist in turn. They began walking back the way they had been going.

“Hey,” Keith started, glancing at Lance briefly, before looking away to hide his eyes behind his bangs, “So, um… are we actually dating now?” 

Lance glanced at him in surprise, taking in the nervous furrow of the Keith’s brows, before smiling widely. He stopped walking to take Keith’s face in his hand and plant a kiss on his cheek, reveling in the embarrassed flush that he left in his wake. 

“Of course we are,” he told him with a fond laugh, “I don’t just make out with _anyone_ in secluded corridors.”

“That'd be contrary to popular belief, _Loverboy_ ,” Keith teased, and Lance flicked him on the ear. 

They continued down the hall, bantering lightly as they went, and Lance made a mental note to thank Acxa later, and perhaps flaunt his new _boyfriend_ in her face a little. 

(His really fucking gay boyfriend, but we’ll let Lance have this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that when Keith says there’s something about Acxa, what he’s trying to say is that she almost seems familiar. You know when you’re reminded of someone, but you just can’t place who? That’s what Keith is feeling. 
> 
> This is because in this AU, Keith and Acxa later find out that they’re half siblings (they have the same mom), but I don’t know if I’ll ever actually write anything about that lol, I just think that it makes Lance’s jealousy funnier. (also the fact that both Keith and Acxa are fucking gay sjkdjkd)
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other works! Feedback is greatly appreciated xxx
> 
> [My tumblr](https://kosmo-mckogane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
